Stingle (Expanded AU)
Stingle 'is a character from Season 10 of the ''Expanded Animated Universe who first appears in the episode of the same name. Background Information Stingle is not particularly evil, but he cause troubles for Greedy Smurf, often stealing his smurfberry-made food for his own accord. Sometimes he and the Smurfs join forces in order to defeat a greater common foe. Other times he gets into trouble with Snappy Smurfling who wants to use him as a toy, or with Mystico and Hethera who want to eat/use him for something. For example: being a fish's bait or being their pet. Eventually he becomes best friends with Smurfette and - later - Acorn after helping her save the other pixies from the Wartmongers. And following that he befriends Nat and Sassette, and later Moxette who likes hearing him sing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" due to the phrase "Mocking"; he always hangs out with them. He can usually be found sitting on their shoulders. Stingle is also known to dislike seeing someone crying (especially if it is a female) as seen when he refuses to help Acorn save her friends: as he walks away he hears her crying, so he says, "Oh, I don't like to see someone crying -'' e''specially a girl!" Then he changes his mind and agrees to help her. Season 10 Episodes Stingle becomes a reoccurring character and will continue to appear through Seasons 11 and beyond. *Stingle (Episode)' (Ep. 11) -- Stingle's first appearance in the episode, where he drank Papa Smurf's potion, which made him inteligent and able to talk like a human and the first time he and Greedy became enemies, as well took the best of the only village's chef. *'We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas' (Ep. 20) -- Stingle has a big role in this special episode, where he sings another song besides Listen to the Mocking Bird, called: Merry Christmas for, and the first time he teamed up with the Smurfs to save christmas from the heartless witch Chlorhydris. *'The Crooner Nymph' (Ep. 23) -- Stingle made a cameo appearance as a thrown away joke, by passing by Complainer, Joey, Smurfette, Clumsy and Moxette, singing Listen to the Mocking Bird, after Complainer asked if someone else sing a different tune, Moxette was the first to recognize him. *'Snappy Wants to be a Pilot' (Ep. 26) -- Stingle is antagonized by Snappy who wants to use him as a pilot doll for his plane, hearing he wants to be a pilot, he tricks the Smurfling by claiming he knows how to make him a pilot as fast as possible, at the end, Snappy is chased off by Azrael while Stingle is going back to the village, happily singing Listen to the Mocking Bird. *'Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship' (Ep. 29) -- Stingle makes friends with Smurfette and Moxette, the latter seems to enjoy hearing Listen to the Mocking Bird. *'Stingle Meets Acorn' (Ep. 31) -- Stingle made friends with Acorn and helped out to save her fellow Pussywillow Pixies from the Wartmongers' grasp. *'The Smurfs' Big Expedition' (Ep. 32) -- After eavesdropping and finding out about the expedition, Stingle decides to tag along with the Smurfs (staying out of their sight). *'Syx's Heart' (Ep. 33) -- Second part of the expedition - it was revealed that Stingle hidden himself inside Greedy's basket, and was seeing eating all his Smurfberry cakes. *'The Mystery of Mistbound Lake' (Ep. 34) -- The third (final) part of the expedition - Greedy found out that Stingle ate all of his Smurfberry cakes as well throwed one at his face, during the chase, Stingle enters inside a tree hole, and got out of a small tree hole perfect for his size, seeing the Smurf is stuck, he teases him by tickling his foot with a leaf, and hits his butt with a large stick, he later meet up with Moxette, after Mistbound Lake was found, he along with the Smurfs head back to the village. *'Joey's Song' (Ep. 38) -- Stingle made a brief appearance, stealing Greedy's Smurfberry cakes, as usual. *'I'm Not a Smurfling Toy' (Ep. 39) -- Stingle is having fun on the beach until he is being pestered by Snappy who wants him to be a soldier for his sand castle. *'A Scorpomouse in the Kitchen' (Ep. 46) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs' Support' (Ep. 56) -- Pending... *'Nadira' (Ep. 57) -- Pending... Appearance Stingle's upper body is that of a light grey mouse attached to a red scorpion's lower half. His tail has a stinger (hence his name) that injects a deadly poison. He wears a blue "pork pie" hat and a green bow tie. Voice Actor(s) He talks in a high-pitched squeaky voice and loves to sing; he can usually be found singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird". The best person for this would be Rob Paulsen. Quotes "The name's Stingle. Glad to meet you, boss! Can I call you "boss?" '~Introducing 'himself Trivia *His character, personality, and mannerisms are based off of Jerry Mouse, Buzzy the Crow, and ''Bugs Bunny. *In "Stingle Meets Acorn," it is revealed that his full name is Stingoson W. Scorpomouse. *Like the Smurfs staying out of humans' sight, Stingle tends to stay out of Smurfs' sight. *Stingle generally tells his name to whom he considers "friends", but during his debut episode, he introduces himself to Greedy naturally (maybe by mistake). *Stingle's favorite food is the Smurfberry-Cake: he loves it so much that it prompts him to steal from Greedy. If it is from a friend such as Moxette, Smurfette, Nat, or Sassette, he doesn't like stealing it. *His catchphrases are "Rickity stingity" to show satisfaction, happiness, or the development of an idea. His other one is "Stinglicious" (a cross of "sting" and "delicious"). *Whenever Stingle is confronted by his enemies, he often tricks them by propose another solution. Category:Scorpomice Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Combination Breeds Category:Animals Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Comical voices Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Original character creations Category:Esquilo30's Articles